


Cold

by editorbit



Series: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hot Chocolate, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorbit/pseuds/editorbit
Summary: Due to the cold weather, Harry decides to be the nice guy he is and bring some hot chocolate for him and Draco.(Part Eight of Harry and Draco’s civil encounters at night)





	Cold

It was cold that night. Harry could tell by just glancing out the window. The ground was covered in a thin layer of ice, or snow, and by the looks of the waving trees, there was a win as well. He wrapped himself in a jacket, deciding his pyjamas would be too thin to keep him warm. Who knew how long he’d be outside? 

Throwing his scarf over his shoulder and slipping on some shoes, he grabbed his cloak and wand, trying his best to not make any sounds to wake the others. Once he was ready he slipped out of the room. Hopefully Draco hadn’t decided against going that night, or he’d be up for nothing. Not that he was up just to meet him, because obviously he wasn’t. Draco was just a bonus, if he could even call him that. He was obviously just up to enjoy the night, get some air, the usual. 

Obviously the little trip down into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate was just random. He also just happened to get two cups, just randomly obviously. He just wanted some hot chocolate and decided to get an extra cup that happened to be for Draco. Who was he to just sit there with his own warm beverage, leaving Draco with nothing?   
It was a hassle to carry up all those stairs, with a cloak thrown over him as well as a wand in his pocket that felt like it would tip over and fall out any minute. If it did, who knew where it’d end up? Probably all the way down on the ground floor. And how could he find that without light? 

After what felt like ages, he reached the top and he could finally breathe. How many stairs had he just walked up? Too many.   
Draco was sat in the exact spot he had been sitting in the night before. It almost seemed like he hadn’t moved, though he was wrapped up in a coat this time, as well as a scarf, hiding the bottom half of his face. His wand was placed beside him, casting some light in the tower. He hadn’t seemed to notice Harry yet and he wondered if he should scare him. He decided against it. Scaring Draco Malfoy in the astronomy tower in the middle of the night with no one around didn’t seem that tempting no matter how civil he’d been before. He hadn’t been standing by a railing separating him from a very long drop before. 

Harry took a look around, not sure where to place the cups down so he could get the cloak off. He eventually decided on placing them down on the floor by his feet, careful not to knock them over as he pulled the cloak off his head. 

"You’re late. Again. Doesn’t the Chosen One have to be on time?" Draco commented through the scarf. "I went down to the kitchens and carrying these up all those stairs wasn’t exactly easy with a cloak over my head, so you better appreciate this." Harry handed the blond one of the cups before sitting down a bit further away. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing that’ll kill you, if that’s what you’re worrying about."

"Like you’d try to kill me." Draco brought the cup closer, pulling his scarf down below his chin. "How would you know?" He glanced up at the comment. "It’s not poisonous, promise." Looking back down at the cup he took a sip. "I thought I told you hot chocolate makes me more awake than anything?"

"I go out of my to be nice and this is the thanks I get?"

"I didn’t ask for any nice gestures, did I?"

"I’d be surprised if you did." 

The two sat in silence, finishing their cups of hot chocolate. Harry placed the cup down once he was done and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Draco emptied his cup a few moments later. He placed it down, pushing it towards Harry. "You know," Harry started with a teasing smile and Draco looked up from the cup, clearly waiting for him to continue. "It’s cold, we have hot chocolate, it’s nice outside." Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "This is kind of romantic."  
Draco scooted closer, an unreadable expression on his face. "You know what would be more romantic?" Harry didn’t really know how to respond and shook his head. Draco leaned in closer. "If I pushed you over this railing," he said, giving him a little shove before pulling away. "Unless you want that to happen, I’d suggest not referring to this as some sort of date."

"So what is this then?" Harry asked. 

"Excuse me?"

"As far as I know enemies don’t go out at night to hang out and chat, no matter how many insults are thrown." A grin spread across his lips. "Sounds more like something friends would do."

"You and I are not friends," Draco denied. "Really? You are sitting out here with me, drinking hot chocolate. Isn’t that what friends do?" Draco rolled his eyes and got up on his feet, brushing a leaf off his coat and shoving his hands into his pockets. "We’re not friends, Potter," he replied in his usual annoyed tone. "Is that so hard to get into that thick skull of yours? Are all you Gryffindors this thick-headed?"   
The blond made his way over to the stairs. "Where are you going?" He paused, turning around. "What does it look like? I’m leaving. I can only handle you lot in small doses." 

He stopped one last time. "Don’t come up here again. I think I’d rather sleep than sit around with you all night."


End file.
